Let Her go
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: "You only need the light when it's burning low, only hate the road when you're missing home, only know you love her, when you let her go." -Passenger. Marinette and Chat Noir are best friends. Chat having visited Marinette every night for so long, that they don't even remember when it began. But what will happen when Chat has to let Marinette go? Will he realize he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

He had been visiting her every night for so long that they didn't know exactly when it began. They were best friends, and neither of them could imagine what life would be like without the other. Neither of them wanted to imagine it. They were both fond of each other, so fond. Usually they would play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, or watch movies. Or Chat simply sat nearby, when Marinette was working on her designs. It became so normal to them, that whenever Chat was even a few minutes late, Marinette started to worry. Marinette grew fonder of her Partner, so much so, that her heart beat faster whenever she heard him knock on her window, or whenever they met up to fight akumas. Chat was fond of Marinette as well, very fond of her. He truly wanted her to know who he was, for her to know him without the mask. But he'd have to work on that. H needed to get to know her as Adrien first. She had always seemed uncomfortable around him, and he didn't want that to ruin their friendship. He didn't want her to stutter around Chat, like she did around Adrien.

It had been a few months since he started bringing her gifts. It reminded her so much of an actual Cat, but she didn't mind it. She actually found it cute how cat like Chat really was. The first gift that he brought her was a charm bracelet, with a small pink cherry blossom charm. It matched the shirt she wore every day, and she absolutely loved it. After that he started giving her a new gift every week. He loved the smile on her face when she received the gifts, so he didn't want to stop. Sometimes he brought her roses, sometimes he brought her chocolates, and every few weeks he brought her a new charm for the bracelet. Each charm was added to the bracelet, and Adrien always smiled when he saw her wear it at school. That fateful day he had brought her a small black cat charm. He sat on her bed, and pulled her into his lap. She was surprised, but she didn't balk at it, in fact, she melted into him. Even so, he could feel her tense up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing her every mood.

"It's nothing. Sorry. Just…. Alya is getting suspicious." Marienette said, with a small frown. "She knows that something's up, and knows that I'm keeping secrets. I don't like lying to her."

"Is she getting close to guessing?" Chat asked. If Alya was close to guessing, others probably were as well. And if people knew how much he cared for Marinette, she would be in danger. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her be in danger, just because he cared for her.

"Yeah, she's is a journalist after all," Chat frowned for a moment, before he started rubbing Marinette's back. Keeping her close to him. He had to make a plan. He couldn't let her be hurt. And so he made up his mind, he was going to protect her, even if that meant he was going to have to give her up. But he pushed that out of his mind. He didn't want to ruin his last evening with Marinette.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow," Marinette said, as Chat was about to leave.

"About that… I can't…." Chat struggled to say this, taking a deep breath to steel his resolve. He had to put her first, her protection meant the most to him. "I can't visit you anymore."

"Why?" Marinette's eyes were starting to fill with pain.

"Sorry, Princess. Goodbye." Chat said, not answering her question. He lept out of her window, not looking back. He hated doing this. She was his best friend. He cared for his Princess more than anything. And that was why he had to do this. The only thing that kept him from falling apart, was because he could still get to know her as Adrien. Still spend time with her. He didn't have to completely lose his best friend. He had finally gotten to the point where she didn't stutter around him in his civilian form. Which made him hope even more that he could get to be her best friend, while he was only Adrien. As he headed to his house, tears started to fall from his eyes, giving out the smell of wet leather from where the tears met his mask. It didn't feel like he was heading home, He felt like he was leaving it… Marinette was his home, and he was leaving her.

"Mon Chaton," Marinette lemented, laying down on her bed. She pulled her cat pillow close to her, closing her eyes, as tears flowed freely. Even though her eyes were closed, she didn't fall asleep, she couldn't. Her mind was occupied on figuring out why this happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

When Marinette's alarm rang, she decided to get up. She hadn't slept at all that night, her mind still in the turmoil that it was the night before. She looked in the mirror, as she started getting ready. She was a mess. Although she didn't usually wear makeup, she decided to wear some. She wanted to hide the bags under her eyes, and be at least somewhat presentable. She brushed through her hair, and put on a new outfit. She didn't want people to ask why she looked like such a mess. Her new outfit happened to be one she had made a few weeks before. She was wearing a knee length black skater dress, over acid green leggings, with an acid green scarf. She brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a bun. And even she had to admit she didn't look half bad. She didn't remember until she was halfway to school, that she had designed this outfit off of Chat Noir. Ugg…. she thought. Why did I have to wear this?!

Adrien woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm. He had only been able to fall asleep an hour before. He felt horrible, not only from the lack of sleep, but the fact that he wouldn't be able to visit Marinette anymore. Everything was different to him, colder, emptier. He missed her already. In the mirror he could see his unkempt hair, and the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a wreck. He had no appetite, but he choked down his breakfast anyway, knowing it would be stupid to go without eating.

Marinette got to school early, which shocked Alya, but that wasn't the only thing that shocked her. Alya was just outside the classroom, waiting for class to begin, when Marinette walked up

"Wow, girl, you look stunning," Alya said, when she saw Marinette. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just felt like dressing up." Marinette lied, as they walked into the classroom, and sat down. As soon as she was sitting down, she laid her head on her arms, hoping to rest just a bit before school. She didn't really mind Alya knowing how tired she really was. Alya looked down at her best friend, and wondered what was up with Marinette.

"What's wrong girl, you look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night…. I actually dressed up like this so I wouldn't get any questions about it." Marinette admitted.

"Well, how much sleep did you get last night? Will you be able to concentrate in class?"

"I'll be alright… But… I didn't actually get any sleep last night… I was… I was thinking."

"Whoa girl, you should really be getting some rest." Alya said. Alya noticed Adrien and Nino entering the classroom, and wanted to bring it to Marinette's attention. "Hey Adrien, Nino."

"Oh, Hello Adrien, Nino." Marinette said, her head snapping up from her desk, as she gave the boys a half smile. She noticed how Adrien looked tired as well. _I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep._ Marinette thought.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien said aloud, he was shocked at her change of outfit, and his mind was saying something completely different than what he actually said. _Wow, you look stunning. So pretty. I… I…._ His mind stuttered. _I love you Marinette…. Wait…. I love you?_ He wondered at his own realization. He loved her? Yes, he did. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why hadn't he realized when he was still so close to him, as Chat Noir. Why hadn't he noticed before he closed his door into her heart. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She replied, though she didn't meet his eyes.

"Marinette, would you lie to…. Would you like to see a movie with me tonight? There's one in the theater that I've been really wanting to see." Alya's jaw dropped as she watched Adrien ask her best friend on a date.

"Sorry, I'm meeting a friend tonight." Marinette said, looking away from him. Adrien sat down, extremely confused. Who was she waiting for? Why did she say no? Did she really have something planned, or was she just trying to get out of going out on a date with him?

"Girl?! What's up with you? Do you realize that adrien just asked you on a date?" Alya said loud enough for Nino and Adrien to hear.

"There's nothing up with me, I'm just waiting for someone." She said, sounding annoyed. "Mon Chaton," She sighed, so low that Alya didn't hear it. But Adrien did, having his cat hearing to thank for that. His heart broke for two reasons, first, she was going to be waiting for him, and he couldn't visit her, he didn't want to continue to endanger her. And second, because he was standing in his own way. He made her care for Chat, and now she wouldn't even give Adrien a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous ladybug**

 ** _And now it comes to the end. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you check out my other stories. -Alice O'flynn_**

Adrien closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Marinette's beautiful blue eyes haunted him. He saw her face in his mind, and although he wanted to reach out, to hold her, he knew he couldn't. He had gotten in his own way.

It was three in the morning, when Chat landed on Marinette's balcony. He had tried, but he couldn't keep himself away. He knocked on the trapdoor, although he was pretty sure she would be sleeping already. He was surprised when Marinette's face appeared.

"Oh, Chat," She cried, hugging him as tightly as possible. She loved him, and she didn't want him to go. "Please, don't ever do that to me again…. I thought I lost you… I thought you would never come back…"

"But you still waited for me." Chat stated.

"I was hoping you would come. Even though you had said you wouldn't, it couldn't stop me from hoping. And my hoping paid off. You're here."

"Because I couldn't stay away. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Mon Petit Chaton."


End file.
